The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR010’, was discovered in 1985 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIHAR010’ originated from a planned cross hybridization between the female azalea plant ‘Cherie’ (also known as ‘V 12-4’) (unpatented) and the male azalea plant ‘Indian Summer’ (unpatented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has a unique blooming period, growth habit, and cold hardiness.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by semi-hardwood cuttings was performed at a nursery in Dearing, Ga. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive asexual propagations by semi-hardwood cuttings.